


The Promise of a Shower [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, My Bad Russian Accent, My Worse Indian Accent (sorry Dopinder), Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: “They want me to rape you,” Bucky says, voice still sounding hollow and shocked.Steve blanches, or at least he feels like he does. “Buck,” he whispers."We can get out of here. We just have to play along. We just have to convince them.”They both know what that means





	The Promise of a Shower [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Promise of A Shower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985277) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/dr9ss8gejxjifqd/The_Promise_of_a_Shower.mp3/file>


End file.
